Michael Gerson Allegre
Anyone can freely give suggestions to this character ''"As your dad, I cannot promise you anything... It's just a matter of time..." ''- Michael Sarver talking to his daughter, Janna An agent who worked for the Counterterrorism Intelligence Administration with a knack on word games, Gerson Allegre is known for his wits and physique. A health buff, his hobbies includes a 2 hour workout in the gym and some Wushu training. He was working at an oil rigging firm near Raccoon City when the outbreak began. Background "''You know it's not the outside that counts! It's who you are, and I love you..." - ''Michael talking to Shaniqua Born in Austin, Texas, he is the son of Alexander Allegre, an oil rigger, and Marylyn (deceased). He excelled at a very young age, and was able to graduate college at the age of 20. He underwent Graduate school, and passed with higher expectations. He joined CIA at the age of 30 and performed many tasks that earned him a higher position in the network. Though he did his work well, many of his colleagues teased his physique. They fondly call him "Uncle Bear" because of his hairy and sumo-like frame. But, that didn't faze his determination to do better. A devoted father, he married a Filipina, Shaniqua Amoranto, when he was 28. She was 18 years old then. But when Shaniqua died when she gave birth to their only daughter a year later, his world collapsed heavily on his shoulders. Now, devoted to their only girl, Janna, he did what any father would do for their daughter to be happy. Mansion Incident When news spread about the vile rumors that people died by being eaten, the CIA sent him on his first mission to uncover the truth behind these attacks. Left without choices, he and Janna moved to Raccoon City as their station base and new home. He stepped foot in the Arklay mountains long before the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team crashed near the Ecliptic Express. He witnessed the death of Joseph Frost from a pack of Cerberi, and, as fear 'ran through his veins', he quickly searched for cover not until he saw Jill Valentine and the rest of the Alpha Team flee for their lives. He followed suit, dodging anything that might harm him. He also stumbled in front of the Arklay Mansion, but he went through the other side. Behind the shadows, he uncovered many secrets behind Umbrella's missions and experiments. He immediately reported back to CIA, hoping to point out strong evidences. He was 35 years old then. But, what would have been a strong evidence turned into a threat when the CIA's leader, Frank Hoover, tried to recover the samples that the company held to be used for his own experiments. Enraged at this outcome, Gerson fought him off and tried to retrieve the formula back, but failed. Since then, he left the CIA, for reasons he only knew. Raccoon City Outbreak ''"Hey! You can't leave us here! Hey! Come back!" ''- Gerson after chasing the evacuation truck The first outbreak trapped him at Monaco, the famous casino in Raccoon City. With a gay card dealer at his aide, he had no choice but to contact the authorities. He found out that the other people were being evacuated. Catching this opportunity, he went to the evacuation site, only to discover that all of the people within the confines were now infected and the pickup truck left. Worried about Janna, who is 8 years old then, he rushed back to save her. But, upon reaching his flat, she died from a pack of Cerberi. It was nothing more than a tragedy, as his only daughter died at the day of the outbreak. After killing those mutants, he picked up a handwritten card which Janna made by herself. It was made to be given on his 36th birthday. It fueled his will to live and save others. Discovering about the whereabouts of Hoover, he embarked on his quest to finish what he had left. But, as things became nastier by the minute, his resolve began to dwindle. Many of his fellow survivors began to succumb to the effects of the virus. What's worse, Umbrella began to dispatch their units to literally erase its tracks. By the time a rescue chopper was sent by the government, Gerson's group quickly weaved their way. But, a little girl was trapped among debris with zombies clawing their way to reach for her. He was compelled to save the girl and didn't board the chopper. He instead ran toward danger, smashing anything with his baseball bat until he freed the girl. The child somehow reminded him of Janna, and as she thanked him, a burning helicopter was falling toward them. He valiantly pushed the girl to his groupmates and the chopper crashed between them, separating him from the others, his fate hanging by a thread. Category:Characters